


But Carmilla Still Loves Her

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Sure what warnings need to apply to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Carmilla Still Loves Her

Laura convinces Carmilla to take her to Carmilla’s birthplace. It is now a museum of the old Karnstein manor. Mircalla’s portrait still hangs in the drawing room. They sneak up stairs to Carmilla’s room one she hasn’t see in over 300 years. Carmilla takes in the room. She flinches when she thought she saw Mother out of the corner of her eye. 

After the school term Carmilla and Laura backpack through Europe. One of the stops is to a house that used to belong Carmilla’s mother. They spend the night rooting through the house to unlock the secrets of Carmilla’s mother and burn it down in the morning.

Three years later Laura graduates and the two go off to New York. 

Laura ages but Carmilla does not. But Carmilla still loves her.

One day Laura asks Carmilla to turn her so that they can be today forever. Carmilla disappears that day. She returns soon enough as if she never left. Because Carmilla will always love her.

Carmilla starts to act strange. But when Laura made the request again she agreed. Carmilla takes Laura to the old Manor which she bought recently. It's safer to be away from humans for a while after the turn. Laura turns - forever freezing her body. Carmilla was right the first few years were hard. Laura nearly got away from Carmilla to eat some of the locals. But Carmilla still loves her.

Laura blood lust was bigger than Carmilla anticipated. One day Laura does escape. She kills two people before Carmilla can stop her. But Carmilla still loves her.

Laura shows no remorse she just wants the drink. But Carmilla still loves her.

Carmilla locks her away in the basement of the Manor. But she stills tries to escape. But Carmilla still loves her.

In the years beyond the Manor become know to be haunted and an urban legend tells the tale of a young woman seen with an older woman in the dead of night preying on young naive woman.

Carmilla will always love her.


End file.
